


They Were His Sun

by followmetoyourdoom



Series: Song Tales [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: (i can just roll these out i swear), F/M, Flowerfell, Flowerfell AU, Sans is hopeful and determined i promise, Song fic, but technically it leaves off at hope, he isn't broken, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 16:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6761947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/followmetoyourdoom/pseuds/followmetoyourdoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Song Fic based off Sunrise by Our Last Night. Set in general in the Flowerfell Universe, maybe in this timeline they make it out. I hope they do. Credit to siviosanei for the Flowerfell AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Were His Sun

The monsters had changed.

_______ Full of despair inside a darkness _

It was to be expected, they had been defeated and trapped underground.

_______ Self conscious and scared, held prisoner of war _

And even the most civil of people turn savage when trapped.

_______ Running out of air, buried in a sadnes _

At first they tried, oh how they tried to find a way to escape.

_______ Want a way out of this paralyzing world _

But when the King and Queen's adopted child had died.

_______ And the sound of the cries when a family's loved one dies _

And only the Prince knew why.

_______ It echoes through a vacant room where a young soul still resides _

This knowledge and his promise - they had been his downfall. The cause of his demise.

_______ When the night is cold and you feel like no-one knows _

And so all hope had been lost, until...

_______ what it's like to be the only one buried in this hole _

They, the human, the seventh human, had fallen.

_______ You can make it to the sunrise. _

They gave one monster hope, when he thought he'd never even had any to begin with.

_______ You can make it to the sunrise. _

Together they navigated the underground.

_______ Searching for a way to escape the madness _

Fighting to get to the end, to the border.

_______ A dire need for change as we fight for better days _

But never hurting anyone, no matter how much it pained them to do so, no matter how many flowers and resets it took.

_______ The hurt and the pain cut deep like a razor blade _

Their monster companion refused to fall in love with the human.

_______ Holding in a cry for love, abandoned and afraid _

But they had so much hope and _kindness_. It almost pained him how kind they were, and they willingly shared it with him.

_______ When the night is cold and you feel like no-one knows _

And so he fell.

_______ what it's like to be the only one buried in this hole _

They had so much determination and wanted to free everyone.

_______ You can make it to the sunrise _

He only did it for them.

_______ You can make it to the sunrise _

He didn't need to see the sun. Not when he had them.

_______ I won't go to my grave until a difference is made _

But he would fight and he would spare.

_____I____ won't go to my grave until a difference is made _

He would get them to the end, no matter what it took.

_______ From time to time, there arise among human beings _

Even if he didn't need another sun, for they were enough.

_______ people, who seem to exude love, as naturally as the sun gives out heat. _

He would do it for them.


End file.
